Battle of the bands
by EmikoHoshiko
Summary: Amu is in a band called Red Rose with her fiends and sister. She meets and falls inlove with a perverted boy in another band called Blue midnight. Her friends and sister also fall inlove with different members in the band. Read and Find out what happens
1. Red rose mets the Blue midnight

**Emiko: **new story! Hope you like it =)

**Amu's POV**

"1 2 3 go" I screamed as Keiko banged the drums

Me and Emiko played the electric guitars

**Vanilla ninja**

**Lair**

_**Amu**_

_We found a place to be_

_So far from despondency_

_But you found a thousand ways_

_To shadow up my face_

_**Emiko**_

_Your kisses from hot to cold_

_And I felt- like a centerfold_

_Cheap n' nasty- with dirty men_

_Lookin' for love that they will never get_

_**Amu and Emiko**_

_Sitting in the dark just feeling low _

_I'm ruined to the heart- I'm on the road_

_To nowhere-to nowhere_

_If you wanna kie to me again_

_There is a rotten place they call the end_

_Just go there-and stay there_

_**All**_

_Lair_

_Oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh _

_Lair_

_Oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh- oh oh oh oh -oh oh oh oh_

_**Tenshi**_

_You took a quick escape_

_But left your lies in perfect shape_

_As long as my memories live_

_I never will- forgive you_

_**Amu**_

_So if we meet again-somewhere tonight_

_You'd better- be set to fight_

_In the darkness- of missing stars_

_You wont see me_

_But you'll feel me inside_

_**Amu and Emiko**_

_Sitting in the dark just feeling low_

_I'm ruined in the heart- I'm on the road_

_To nowhere- to nowhere_

_If you wanna lie to me again_

_There's a rotten place they call the end_

_Just go there- and stay there_

_**Emiko**_

_The winds of change- blow through my soul_

_And the warlord try to take control_

_I will never rely on you_

_And the pain will hit you sham on you_

_**All**_

_Sitting in the dark just feeling low_

_I'm ruined in the heart- I'm on the road_

_To nowhere- to nowhere_

_If you wanna lie to me again_

_There's a rotten place they call the end_

_Just go there- and stay there_

I took a deep breathe like the others

" nice job guys" I screamed as I turned around with my pink hair flowing, smiling

"Thanks Amu!" Mitsuki said with her dreamy four-leaf clover eyes and lime green hair sitting next to her drums

"Ya Thanks Nee-san!" Emiko said taking her breathe. Her eyes where rainbow like her hair, I was always jealousy, but she never goes in public like that, but not because were famous, but because her hair and eye's were to alluring

"Thanks AMU-CHAN!" Tenshi screamed with her hands on the key boards. Her hair stinging pretty orange like her eye's

"thanks" Keiko said with her beautiful silver hair and pearly white eyes with her hands touching her bass guitar

"Awesome song, Emiko" Mitsuki and Tenshi cried but didn't echo through the white mansion.

Emiko smiled in pleasing

"great job, Nee-san" I said giving a smile then a high five

We walked out of the practice room and back into the halls of the mansion. The walls, stairs, and almost everything pearl white. Nothing was ever dirty. The only things that stood out are the red, sunset, pink, white, orange, and a green colored roses in diamond bowls with diamond rocks on the bottom. That and the gold, silver, sapphire, ect. On doors, stair railings, chandeliers, and pictures

And in the bed rooms where the colors of our hair and eyes. Emiko has a very bright rainbow room. Mine is pink and honey yellow, Mitsuki is lime green and a clover green. Tenshi's room was almost everything orange. And Keiko's was silver with white. Everything was the color except the wood things that were desk, pictures, balconies, ect.

"Lets go to the Kitty Kafé! After we get ready" Mistuki said, then looked at herself.

We came out of our rooms and met in the living room. I wore a beanie with my hair tucked in, my sunglasses and my contacts under my glasses that made my eyes look hazel. I wore blue skinny jeans with brown leather knee boots, the top I wore a brown tank top with a blue jean jacket. Then I wore a cat earring and necklace

Emiko wore a green and white cap that covered her hair with heart earring and necklace. She wore tight bellbottoms with tennis and a shirt with a rainbow that said 'don't rain on my parade'. then contacts that made her eye's look grey.

Tenshi wore a an orange shirt on side with spaghetti strap and the other was a t-shirt length and the shirt had a pumpkin. She wore a black skirt about 4 inches above her knee with black between knee and ankle boots. She wore contacts that made her eyes brown. Then she wore pumpkin earrings and necklace.

Mitsuki wore a green '31' shirt with a darker green skirt 2 inches above her knee with green converse checkered with white. The she had golden hoop earrings and a golden 'peace' necklace.

And she wore contacts that had her eye's a dark chocolate brown. And covered her hair in a French hat thing

Keiko came out with blackish eyes and a wig. Smart. With sunglasses. She had a white shirt with both sides below her shoulder with straps holding it up. Then she put on a white jacket with 'famous' written all over. She wore black skinny jeans and black and white checkered vans.

"all set, let's got!" Tenshi said as they ran ahead through the white French doors with golden handles

"IKYO!" Keiko cried smiling and leaving me behind while the others ran to catch up

We walked on the sidewalk without being noticed

All of us entered the café and sat at our assigned table. Emiko took the window seat on the right while I took the left window seat. I sat next to Mitsuki and Tenshi while Keiko sat with Emiko. We all ordered our breakfast. I ordered a bagel with cream, omelet and some OJ. Emiko got the same except she got milk. Tenshi ordered cinnamon waffles with whip cream on the side and some fruits I can't name with water. Mitsuki ordered pancakes, extra syrup with butter, sunny side up eggs and milk. Keiko just had a breakfast burrito with OJ.

We all ate and talked till we heard some people sitting next to us holding a magazine.

"Hey man, Did you hear about the new band, Red rose?" the boy scanned the magazine and asked

"yea, I think the pink is cute, what about you?" his friend asked

"I like the rainbow head and orange" he replied

"Me too. I think they all are babes" we said as he browsed through the magazine

Girls behind us started to talk. We all stopped eating and started to pretend we weren't overhear them

"Did you hear of Blue midnight?" said a girly voice

"no" replied a high pitched voice

"they are THE hottest band" we hear the paper rustle…passing a magazine

"wow! Hey here" we heard more rustling…magazine

"who's this?"

"Red rose, you never heard of them?"

"no"

"they a rose in 1 week after they preformed at their school. Their band was recorded then they went up the charts!"

"WOAH! That's fast!" said the girly voice. I took out my mirror and pretened to put on lipstick. I saw a chocolate browned haired girl with a dark brown hair girl across the seat

"wait…let me see that back" said the chocolate head. Brown head passed the magazine and chocolate head placed them on top one another.

"LOOK! Hinamori-san with Tsukimori-san. Hoshiko-san with Keitaro-san. Ogaku-san with Daisu-san. Hayasaki-san with Kio-san. Hamsaki-san with Jue-san" she said while the other leaned over the table then widen her eyes

"they look like all perfect matches!" the brown head cried as we got up

We all finished our breakfast then left the bill and a big tip.

We walked past a place called 'Easter' and saw people getting chased. Some came rushing behind us as all of our disguise fell off and then people started to swarm us. Our hair, eyes, everything showed our apperance. Emiko ran up to the people who where being chased and cried "FOLLOW ME!" as she said we followed with the strangers behind us. Emiko was the sporty active one so she was the fastest. Mitsuki was the artistic one. Keiko was careless. And Tenshi was the motherly one. I was just the punk, but inside I was shy, they all knew that.

We ran in to the woods. Emiko finally stopped when we hit a place that looked like a outside gym? Here it had exercise equipment like pull-up bars and ect.

Emiko ran over to the track and started to run

"TIME" Emiko cried

"4 mins. And 23 sec." said Mitsuki

"nice mile" Keiko said then smiled

"finally you took off your 'whatever' look" Tenshi said then giggled as we joined in

"HEY! IT'S ONLY AND ACT!" Keiko cried with a chibi face then chased Tenshi

We all giggled until Emiko stopped and walked over to one of the stranger that got knocked down by Keiko, who was trying to get Tenshi

"Are you ok?" she asked with a worried face, like usual she would always care for others

"mmhm, not a scratch" said a deep mid-tone voice, Emiko giggled again and helped him up

"My name's Hoshiko Emiko, pleased to meet you" she said then smiled and helped him up, "why are all of you guys wearing black hoodies with glasses, and why are you wear the hoods right now?" Emiko asked

"nothing, just feel like it" said the man Emiko helped

"What's your names anyways?" I asked

"I'm Ketaro Ai" Ketaro said standing next to Emiko

"im Tsukimori Ikuto" said a husky voice, that just made me blush

"Im Koi Maroo" said another voice that had a deep voice

"Jue Yu" said a regular mature voice

"Daisu Boyo" said another mature voice only deeper

"Im Hinamori Amu" I said then pointed toward Mitsuki "That Hamasaki Mitsuki" then I pointed toward Tenshi "that's Ogaku Tenshi"

Emiko finished for me "That's Hayaski Keiko" she said and pointed toward Keiko

All of them running from Keiko. All of us laughed. Emiko's voice sounded like alluring wind chimes blowing. My voice sounded like a beautiful flute. We laugh and made an attractive sound.

"is it okay if we call you by your first names?" Emiko and I asked making a cute high pitched voice

"Sure" Ai agreed

I sat on bleachers with Tenshi and Mitsuki while Keiko and Emiko played basketball with ALL the boys

Emiko came out of the changing room that said 'Locker room' and had a basketball jersey that had a rainbow edges with a silver moon in the middle and had '01' on the back with 'Hoshiko Emiko' printed above it in different colored letters. Keiko came behind her with a silver moon with red edges and a white back round with '02' and 'Hayaski Keiko' on the back.

The boys got out. Ai had blackish ash eyes with '02'. Ikuto had a regular crystal blue and wore '01'. Yo had dark chocolate brown with '03'. Boyo also had a warm chocolate brown and number '04'. And Maroo had a baby blue eyes with brown linings '05'. They came out as a group wearing a blue jersey with golden linings and white numbers printed.

"GO SILVER MOON!" we cried as they began

The boys thought it was not fair, but Emiko teased them and called them 'chiken' or 'wimpies' till they agreed. 2 against 5. Just wait and see when they go back on their word about 'going easy' on them.

Emiko tapped the ball with Yo and hit it straight toward Keiko. Keiko dribbled down the half court and did a lay up.

"PERFECT" Keiko cried as she high fived Emiko

Boys took out the ball. Ikuto dribbled down the court as Emiko stole the ball and ran back down their enemies court. She did a 3 pointer and swished

"NICE!" Keiko cried as the boys got angry

We walked toward the locker room and changed into cheerleading outfits

We walked out with a skirt that was white with silver moons crossing across and down. We wore the top that said 'silver moons' and silver and white linings with a black background. We held silver pom poms and cheered. Nothing special. We just did some turns and flips from jumping off trampolines. "GO GO…GO MOONS!" we cried as we flew in the air.

We got down in a few minutes and read the score board. It keep track by the ball scanning through the rim and sliding in the net. The sore said

Home '36' Guest '8'

That must bite

The game finally ended with

Home '48' and Guest '10'

Emiko and Keiko high fived each other and then gave the other a 'good game' and high fived

We looked at the boys. They were sweaty and hot. They took off their jersey. We all blushed like a tomato. They all had 6-pack and muscular arms like they're legs. I turned around and tried to hide my blush. I felt strong secure arms around my waist.

"you know you look good in a mini skirt, right?" a husky voice said…Ikuto

"perverted kid" I said in my attitude, Cool & Spicy

"Older than you, little girl" he said then chuckled and let go

I looked at Emiko. She was red, like she just ate the hottest thing in the world. She was being hugged by Ai. The exact was happening toward the other girls

We walked out of the woods away from Emiko and Keiko's personal fitness gym.

"were you guys live?" Mitsuki asked after we all calmed down from our blushes

"we don't live anywhere. We're just working at Easter. Which is our only shelter, and sleep in our bedrooms" Ai said next to pepper face, Emiko, the only one who didn't calm down because she was next to Ai.

But then she shot up her head "why don't you guys come and live with us?" Emiko suggested

"yeah" we all agreed

"we have enough room…maybe to much room, but yeah" Mitsuki said

"we have to mush money too, don't forget that" I said then sighed

"yeah, we can give you what you need" Keiko said

"Oh, and im a great cook, so you don't need to get take out too" Tenshi stated

We waited while they widened they're eyes

"Really?" they asked

"yea, I mean we're not heart less" Emiko said

We waited for about a minute till they answered

"THANKS!" they chorused making an attractive voice

"OKAY!!!" We shouted and ran

"BETTER HURRY OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU!" we cried back as they ran

We walked up our drive way seeing our cars and our motocycles.

I opened the doors and walked in while Mitsuki turned on the lights.

The boys eyes widen.

"WOAH" they all replied

"you'll get used to it" I told them and showed Ikuto to his room while the others showed the other boys their room.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

**Emiko: **My next chapter will come…im kinda busy soo ill post as soon as possible. I have band, Basketball, friends, birthdays, and ect. To do. Soo ill post as soon as possible =)


	2. Who's my hero?

**Emiko: **HI HI! The next chapter is up =) hope u guys lyke it =)

_Chapter 2_

_**Music in our souls**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Amu's POV**

We stood in the practice room that was soundproof

"Ready girls?" I asked as they nodded they're heads

"then let rock it!" I cried and started to play

_**Vanilla Ninja**_

_**Danger zone**_

_**Emiko**_

_Lock me up in chains_

_Want to be with me_

_Think you know the score_

_Feel my burning flames_

_Wanna hold me tight,_

_Wanna be adored_

_Feel my cures_

_**Both**_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Feel the poison in my veins_

_Tell me are you strong enough_

_To keep up with my life_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_What you see ain't what you get_

_Let us fly this aeroplane_

_Tonight_

_**Amu**_

_Did you see the sign_

_Did you read the warning my eyes?_

_Got a heavy load_

_Gotta stay on track when things explode_

_And together we'll go through the fire_

_Will you stay by my side?_

_**Both**_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Feel the poison in my veins_

_Tell me are you strong enough_

_To keep up with my life_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_What you see ain't what you get_

_Let us fly this aeroplane_

_Tonight!_

_**All**_

_Come with me_

_Fell the need_

_You're mine tonight_

_I will win this flight_

_Come with me_

_Hold the key_

_Of destiny…_

_**Emiko**_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Feel the poison in my vein_

_Tell me are you strong enough_

_To keep up with my life_

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_What you see ain't what you get_

_Let us fly this aeroplane_

_Tonight…_

We all sucked in a breathe and smiled

"Emiko? Emikoo?" we heard a voice because of our strange power

"Emiko, I think _Ai _is searching for you" I said teasing Emiko

She blushed then walked out the room and searched for Ai. Once we heard the door close we all laughed

"AHAHA oh my gosh Amu, your soo mean" Tenshi said in between breathes

"yah HAHAHA never mess with _AMU_" Mitsuki busted out laughing again after saying that

"OMG AMU YOU ARE MEAN! I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF IT AS A CHARACTER" Keiko blasted at me

We all laughed together

We went outside the door after all our laughing

I felt arms lock on secure onto my waist

"Amu, where were you, I was looking all over" said a husky voice then followed by a nuzzle in the neck

"IKUTO!" I screamed blushing then tried to unlock his arms, but it then made it worse

We started falling down as I shut my eyes together

**tHuD**

I didn't fell my body hit the ground only, something soft

And my lips hit something like cotton except it tasted like blueberrys

I opened my eyes

I saw Ikuto under me, we laid straight ontop eachother

Our lips were kissing

Ikuto's pants…err…harden in the…part(-.-" poor Ikuto)

I turned into a ripe tomato then took my lips off his

"a-arigato" I said then got off

"dai ja bo, Amu?" he asked then smoothed down his pants with a tiny blush om his face…his _harden _pants were maybe the problem (-.-" gomen Ikuto, it had to be kinda funny)

"hai" I answered then looked at him

His eyes were a darker blue

"what happened to your eyes?" I asked "I thought they were a light crystal blue" I said right next to his face

"those were contacts" he answered then turned his head so he wasn't looking at me anymore, "Emiko already knows what color eyes Ai wears since…umm…they were sleeping together" he said then chuckled that turned into a laugh

All the girls eyes widen

"Emiko is very bad" they said then laughed

Ikuto arched a brow and looked at them with one open eye

"what are you guys laughing about?" he asked "you guys slept with your _PARTNERS _too" he said then closed his eyes and laughed again while all the girls blushed

"Nee-san too" Emiko said then smiled while Ai's hands were around her waist and his head reasted on her shoulder

"Nee-san, want me to give the color eyes they have?" Emiko asked as I nodded, "Ai has bloody red eyes. Ikuto has a midnight blue, he's the one who started the band, MIDNIGHT BLUE, get it? Well anyways" she took a breathe "Maroo has a glow in the dark of white, yes it glows, but it barley does so don't be scared" she told and smiled "Yu has a dark purple. Boyo has a dark green. And done. I know they all have dark colors, that's why its called _Midnight _blue" she said and giggled as she pecked Ai's cheek. Ai blushed as she giggled more.

I looked at the others.

Every girls had a guy wrapped around them.

"Am I the only one?" I asked

"no" said a high, but not as high as mine and Emiko's voice

"Is that you Ran-chan?" I asked as the pink head came out from behind Emiko and Ai

"Amu-chan!" she screamed

"Ran! Wheres Miki and the others?" I asked

"I took my privet jet and they had a concert back with Utau in America" she explained

"oh, when they coming?" I asked

"in about 2 weeks because of the 'Japan versus U.S. battle' in America. It's a week and a half" Ran exclaimed

"Ikuto, wheres Yoru?" Ran asked Ikuto

"wait how do you know him?" I asked

"you two don't remember each other do you?" Ran asked as me and Ikuto were confused

We sat on the plain snow white couches. We 'girls' had our own lounge while the boys sat next door. Mitsuki placed green herbal tea on the table. I took my cup. A stem was standing. When a stem stands up, your lucky.

"Ran, could you please explain?" Tenshi asked

"oh, yes" Ran said then placed the tea ob the coffee table, "Amu, do you remember the time when that little boy saved you when you where 4?" Ran asked as I nodded with the others

"yeah weird story, that little boy was 7 years old and he…he was Ikuto" she said then looked down everyone widen they're eyes

_FLASH BACK_

_I sat on a pink sofa and waited for my family to arrive_

_I looked at the clock and it said 12:48 pm_

"_Wheres Othosama and Ocasama?" I asked my babysitter, Miyuu_

_She was on the phone crying, "Amu, your…your parent are…are….dead" she sobbed_

"_your kidding, right? Nee-san? Nee-san! Doko Nee-san? Miyuu-chan wheres, Emiko Nee-san?"_

"_she…was…in the…accident…but she survived"_

"_and Othosama and Ocasama?"_

"_they…d-d-died" Miyuu cried into me shoulder_

"_ya da…ya da…YA DA!" (ya da= no way) I ran and bolted for the door. I opened the door and ran out._

_I ran out my yard and off the side walk, but then I saw a cute blue haired boy. I looked into his eyes for a second then I heard Miyuu call my name. I shock my head and started to tear again. I ran into the streets to the park. And sat next to a lake. _

_I watched the sun go down. It was maybe 5:27 already._

_I started to sing. I closed my eyes as tears flowed down._

_**Jewel**_

_**Ayumi Hamasaki**_

_Haniiro no shikakui sora no _

_Shia o kyou mo_

_Arayuru yokubokou ga_

_Umetsukusu_

_Sono naka de hikari o_

_Miushinawazy mae o_

_Muiteru arukeru no wa_

_Itsumo kimi ga_

_Kono machi no catacomb ni_

_Mo kegare no nai_

_Mono ga nokotteiru koto_

_Oshietekureru kara_

_Tsukarehateta karada de_

_Nemuri ni tsuuita kimi o_

_Boki wa iki o hisomete_

_Miteita_

_Sekaijuu de tada hitori_

_Boko daka ga shitteiru_

_Muoubi de itoshii yokogao_

_Atarimae no you ni hizashi_

_Ga furisosogi_

_Yasashii kaze yureta aru hi_

_No koto_

_Boku no naka de nanika ga_

_Sotto tussock_

_Tashika ni kawatteyuku no o_

_Hitori kanjiteita_

_Kanashiku nanka nai no ni_

_Namida ga koboreta no wa_

_Kimi no omoi ga itai kuraini_

_Boku no mune no oku no_

_Kizuato ni silicone_

_Yasashiai ni kaetekureta kara_

_Moshi mo kimi ga fukai_

_Kanashimi ni deattara_

_Boku ni mo waketekureru to ii na_

_Sono egao no tame_

_Nara nan datte_

_Dekiru darou_

_Boku no taisetsu na_

_Takaramono_

_Boku no taisetsu na_

_Takaramono…_

_I opened my eyes and saw the orange pinkish sky with a drizzle of rain falling down. I started to wander mindlessly_

_I walked onto the streets when it showed the walking sign. My eyes turned emotionless. I stumbled and fell on my face. I clutched my lock my family gave me before they left. I stood up, but it was too late. I was going to join my family. I smiled as a truck swerved toward me._

"_WHAT ARE YOU GOING YOU CRAZY GIRL!" cried a boy. I opened my eyes to see the blue haired boy rush toward me. I had tears come down my face, "joining my family" I simply said then cried "DON'T COME TOWARD ME!" I yelled as he just rushed toward me _

_He pushed me away from the trucks path. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I screamed, "I WANT TO BE WITH MY FAMILY!" I screamed at him then saw the blood all over me and him. I looked at the strange blue haired boy. _

"_you idiot…you could have hurt yourself…-coughs blood-" he smiled as he touched my face._

_The lock started to glow a white shine followed by another white glow from the boys pocket._

_We were surrounded by a pink and blue light with a red heart we sat in. _

"_hey blue boy, whats your name?" I asked_

"_Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he said as he coughed blood. I picked his head and placed it on my lap_

"_im Amu, Himori Amu" I answered,(member shes 4 and Ikutos 7) "well Ikuto-kun,I will call you Neko-chan" I said as he replied "ok, but I get to call you Ichigo-__**koi**__" he said then smirked. "HE DOI!(that's horrible)-sigh- fine"_

_I pet his hair…"ou know your head fwees wik fwur" I said as I got sleepy. I looked at him, he was already asleep._

_I laid sideways so Neko-chan has a pillow to lay on._

_I fell asleep_

_I woke up on my bed. "Neko-chan? Neko-chan!" I cried._

"_Amu-chan! Your finally awake!" Miyuu cried_

"_did you see Neko-chan? Wait was dat a dweam?" I whispered_

_Miyuu smiled._

"_it was real…I know it" I whispered_

_FLASH BACK ENDED_

I remembered everything. I knew it was real because after that day, I never saw Othosama and Ocasama

"yea" I simply said

"ok, well the boy who saved you is Utau's Older brother!" Ran cried

"and whos that?" I asked

"…your slow…IT IKUTO!"

My mouth just dropped.

"your kidding, I know it" I said

"say what you want, but it's the truth" Ran exclaimed as she sipped her tea

"Man, Amu's got it tough" they said

"wait so Ikutos name is, Hoshiko Ikuto?" I asked

"…NO Utau's name is Tsukiyomi Utau…idiot" she whispered

"thanks Ran. Come here and kill her day" Emiko stated

"wait you guys knew this?"

"yea" they chorused

I was furious now "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?!" I cried

"because Amu, you have suffered enough" Mitsuki and Tenshi said as Keiko was in the silver beanbag chair listening to an iPod.

I sat alone now. The others left because I asked to have alone time.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I said now that I've cool down

"Amu, are you ok?" said the husky voice I lo- scratch that

"yea" I stated

"are you sure, I mean everyone in the house is sayin' your kinda down"

"im fine" I said as I got up and walked to the bed in the lounge

"Amu, tell me whats wrong?" Ikuto commanded

I turned around so my face wasn't in the pillow

"no" I said stubbornly

"so there is something wrong" he said

"dam, I hate you" I said

"lair, you love me"… "_Amu_" he whispered the last part

I blushed "still hate you"

He kissed my neck "still hate me?"

"yes"

"how 'bout now?" he kissed my jaw line

"y-yes"

"now?" he kissed the side of my lip

"mmhmm" I murmured

"and now" he said as he planted his soft lips on mine, his lips tasted exactly like blueberries

He pulled away

I made a pout face

He chuckled "still want more?" he asked

I blushed then….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Emiko: **Should Amu say yes and get lemons…or no and kick him out

**Ikuto: **SAY YES!!!!!! I WANT LEMONS AND HAVE SMEXY BABIES WITH AMU!!!

**Amu: **NOOOO!!!!!!!! -blushes at Ikutos comment-

**Emiko: -nods head at Ikuto- **go ahead…

**Ikuto: -smi****rks- **Thank you

**Amu: **WAIT WHAT!! NO! **-Ikuto picks up and goes to parent room-**

**Emiko: **WRONG ROOM!!!!!

**Ikuto: **OH OK **-runs past Emiko's room into Emiko's older sister- **THANK YOUuu..

**Emiko & shugo chara: **REVIEW!!!!!!!! AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT LEMONS!!!!!!!

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT LEMONS!**


	3. Whats this battle were fighting?

**Emiko: **YA HO!!! Minn-san, doko dai ja bo?

**Amu: **NO!

**Emiko:** nee…wats wrong?

**Amu:** that pervert isn't here yet… OOPS! **-covers mouth with hands-**

**Emiko: **AMU NA DAISKII IKUTO!!!!! KAWIII**Amu: **DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!

**Emiko: **AMU AND IKUTO SITTING IN A TREE…K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Jade:** Emiko-chan does not own shugo chara or any shugo chara characters… but she owns her created charas…ME! And others

**Amu's POV**

NA-NANI!?!? What are you doing Ikuto?!?!

I blushed at of how close our face were

Ikuto leaned in closer then closed his eyes

My heart beat faster and I turned even more redder… if possible

I closed my eyes as our lips locked together

**bAnG**

We opened our eyes as we heard the door being shoved open

"GOT IT!" Mitsuki said as she held her green sleek digital camera

"ME TOO" Tenshi cried as she held the same camera in orange

"HAI HAI!!" Keiko called as she smirked with her silver camera in her hands, swinging the ropes side to side

"AHHH I DIDN'T GET IT!!!" Emiko cried pulling her hair

"told you to bring the camera instead" Keiko teased Emiko

"yea, but I couldn't find it!" Emiko complained

"hey, let go post this on google!" Tenshi and Mitsuki running to their rooms

"sigh…I guess ill watch" Emiko sulked and walked away, following Tenshi and Mitsuki

"im going to blog this" Keiko said then skipped away to her room

"Ikuto, please get off me" I said, pissed

"ill help" he said reading my mind

"I get Keiko you get the other two" I explained as he pounced off

"He's so much like a neko" I thought out loud

I caught Keiko before her blog while Ikuto watched as his friends held Mitsuki and Tenshi, err Yu held Mitsuki and Boyo held Tenshi, they were as red as a bloody red heart that just came out of a body, living body

"b-a-k-k-a mi-n..na" I spelled , mocking them

"I deleted all you pictures of…ermm.. Me and tsukyomi-san" I said blushing

"NEE-SAN!! LET GO FIGHT!!!!!" Emiko cried not noticing the Blue Midnight band

"NEE-SAN! HUSH!!!! BLUE MIDNIGHTS RIGHT HERE!" I whispered angrily

"oops, gomeneisai" she said the smiled

"fight? What fight?" Yu asked

"nothing" I replied

"I'll ask Ran" Emiko said then skipped off

"what is she talking about?" Ikuto asked

"I don't know" I said trying to think I really didn't know

**Emiko's POV**

"Ran let duel" I screamed bouncing on her bed

"sigh, fine"

"YAY!"

"Battle cards set" We both cried

"Gaihua huang , OPEN!" we shouted as we went to a forest

"GO, JADE!" I cried and threw a jade rock

"Beautiful Rain" I said as Jade, my dragon appeared with rainbow scales

"Go Yumi!" Ran shouted as a Pink dragon appeared

"Fiery Heart!" Ran cried

We had our symbols on our heads now

I had a cresceant with a star

Ran had a heart

And we both wore our suits. I wore a rainbow motor girl outfit while Ran wore a plain pink motor girl one

I clipped on my deck player

"Attack card, Jade blades" I shouted and played my card while Jade was attacking Yumi

Yumi hit the ground"Blazing meteors!" Ran shouted as Jade was getting hit by huge meteors

"you've gotten better" I complimented, "but not good enough. Heart boomers" I said calmly as Yumi got attack by Jade and Yumi disappeared to a ball again

"I WIN!" I screamed and went back to Tokyo, Japan

"sigh, well I better train harder" Ran said and then smiled

"just alittle more, hey, LETS GO TO THE BEACH!!!!! We haven't been there since we were, umm…1..3..4..8! WE HAVENT BEEN THERE SINCE WE WERE 8! "

"let me ask the others" Ran exclaimed sighing

We ended packing our things in suitcases

"when I said visit I meant VISIT, not spend our whole vacation there!" I whined

"sorry, but we haven't had a break in awhile, we need this" Amu said trying to calm me down, it helped

"FINE" I said stubbornly and finished packing

"alright lets go, we are all set" Amu said then grabbed her Pink and red suitcase

We ran downstairs and jumped into cars, with our partners

We had our ACTUAL partners

I had Ai

Amu had Ikuto

Mitsuki had Yu

Tenshi had Boyo

Then I sped off with Ai

Its short sorry

But the next on will be longer

My computer is having glitches

Sorry again

Anyways READ AND REVIEW


	4. New song played

**Emiko: **GOMENASAI! I had a tournament for basketball, we got 3rd in our REAL tournament but for our TB tournament we got 2nd, apparently the 3rd is bigger then the 2nd… anyways ITS WINTER BREAK AND B-BALL SEASONS OVA!!!!!!!!!!!! **-dances-** demo, wat am I going to do, oooh well

**Amu:** she finally writes **-door opens-**

**Ikuto: **Hey sexy, miss me?

**Amu: -face turns red- **n-no!

**Emiko:** im tired of the chit chat, GO ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

**Emiko's POV**

I parked in front of a hotel called 

I got of the car

" MMM WAHHHH!!! SUNLIGHT!" I cried stretching as Ai just got out and came to my side

"next time open the trunk…baka" he sneered then smirked

"MOU, YOUR MEAN!" I cried as he walked to get his luggage

I followed him

"What are you doing?" I said as his head Bonked the trunk

"GETTING MY LUGGAGE, WHAT ELSE!!!" he yelled as I laughed

I helped get the luggage as we entered the 5 star hotel called, awakening star

The hotel was beautiful like all 5 stars

We got to the check in desk, and rang the little gold bell

"ohayo what can I do for you?" the man was writing things down as he 

"we're here for our vacation" Ai said in his deep and beautiful voice

The man called 'Akorii Kyobu' rose his head and widen his eye's

"yo-your Hoshiko Emiko and h-he's Keitaro Ai!" he yelled as everyone faced our way and widen they're eye's. "May I have your autograph, both of you" he said as he took out a photo of Red rose and Midnight blue as we sign exceedingly fast and ask for the key, as the manager…person held it out Ai snatched it then grabbed my hand and ran upstairs to the closest elevator(its like a mansion, theres a giant staircase when you walk in and its on the other side of the room)

Once we where in the elevator on the next floor we clicked the top floor or number 48 and as the elevator closed we slid down and Ai laid on my should, both of us tired

"think it was a -huff- good idea to -huff- not have a -huff- disguise? -huff-" I asked giggling

"yea -huff- that wasn't -huff- such a great -huff- idea, huh -huff-" Ai replied as we both smiled and laughed

**Ai's POV**

As Emiko and I laughed, it was like life around us didn't even matter

As long as we have each other

Demo, what secret do they have hidden?

_Flashback_

"_NEE-SAN!! LET GO FIGHT!!!!!" Emiko cried not noticing the Blue Midnight band_

"_NEE-SAN! HUSH!!!! BLUE MIDNIGHTS RIGHT HERE!" Amu whispered angrily _

"_oops, gomeneisai" Emiko said the smiled_

"_fight? What fight?" Yu asked_

"_nothing" Amu replied_

"_I'll ask Ran" Emiko said then skipped off_

"_what is she talking about?" Ikuto asked_

"_I don't know" Amu said with a sweat drop_

END

What's they're secret?

Is it that they' Dr-

**Emiko's POV**

_DING_

We walked out of the elevator and into our room, room 509 the Star suite

Our room was mostly white and gold

(the room, I didn't feel like writing)

"WAH, This is beautiful!" I screamed, "demo, its to beautiful"

"im going to use the bathroom" Ai said then walked away

"now for work" I said

**Ai's POV**

"alright, im done" I said walking out of the bathroom with my eyes kinda closed

As I walking into the bed room with double beds

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I yelled

The room had teddy bears all over, it covered the whole ground. Emiko's bed didn't have the golden sheet anymore it was a sheet with a panda printed all over. Emiko was sitting on the side of her bed, with her shirt on her head and clothes all over her left side of the bed.

"eto, my suitcase exploded" She said with her innocents

I laughed as she had a mad chibi face

"DON'T LAUGH! THAT MEAN!" she yelled

"I-I cant help it! You look ridiculous" I cried

Emiko started to pick her clothes up and put it into a wardrobe, "your evil" she whispered

I started to help her, until I accidentally picked up her bra, right when she turned around with her face red from embarrassment and my face burning hot from the same

"umm, I think I shouldn't help, uh, anymore" I turned around from her bra as I said

Emiko replied and said "yea I think so to" still beet red

After about 2 hours of unpacking the others finally made it, they gave me a text saying. I ignored it, because me and Emiko were making out

They knocked on our door once up here but I ignored that too

Then they stopped

Emiko was sweaty it looked HOT!

**Amu's POV**

As we arrived at the hotel Ikuto texted Ai saying we were here

I guess he didn't hear it so we got our keys and went and knocked on they're door…We heard 'UHH' and 'Yes!' so we walked away

Ikuto smirked and said with his perverted-ness, "Why don't we do that?"

I looked away from him with a big blush, "because you're a pervert and who knows how far you'd go. WAIT THAT CAME OUT WRONG!" I yelled with my eyes open not believing I just said that

He smirked, "so she does want it." I chuckled

I turned around and went to talk to Tenshi

"Tenshi, can I sleep with you and Ikuto can have Boyo" I said with my puppy dog face

She twitched

"no" Ikuto said then pulled me into the room of hell

"HELP ME!!!!" I yelled, "I DON'T WANNA GET RAPED!"

The last thing I saw was Tenshi and the others saying "SORRY!"

I sat in the room silent sitting on my bed

…

…

…

"will you please talk?" He asked

…

…

…

"Talk or you'll regret it"

…

…

…

"Fine you asked for it" He grabbed me and pinned me to the wall

…

…

…

He kissed my collarbone

…

…

…

He moved up

…

…

…

His hand went up my shirt

"OKAY! STOP!" I yelled, I mean I didn't want to get raped

He chuckled, "you actually thought- AHAHAHA" he laughed, but he looked happy

I smiled.

It was 9:00

We had lunch at 8:30

Then I went to my shared room and to take a shower.

My slow brain locked the door when it was BARLEY closed

So I stripped of my clothing till I was fully naked

I went to grab my towel that laid on the other side of the GAINT bathroom

The sink sat next to the bathroom door and when I grabbed it…WOOHOO I was going to die from Embarrassment! Ikuto enters

I look at him with wide eyes while he looked up and down

My face was Red in a instance

DAMMIT!!!!

………….

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as I wrapped myself with the towel and started to throw anything I can get my hands on. He dodged everything.

Soon he was next to me and holding both wrists in one hand….dam him and his tallness and bigness and Muscularness and his sexyness and WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!?!

His face moved close to mine. I looked into his eye that read…surprise and lust….LOTS OF LUST!

Soon I felt his lips

My eyes widen then soon fell

He let my hands go and placed them on my waist

My arms draped around his neck

His fingers went down my sides and to the end of my towel

He slowly pulled he towel down till

_Knock Knock_

I snapped out of my trance

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked in the doors after dinner

I saw the bathroom lights on and thought Amu accidentally left them on

I opened the door and saw Amu FULLY naked!

Dam she looked HOT!

Her Body was just, WOAH!

I looked at her whole body and stopped at her woman area

I just wanted to put 'it' and shove him up and not let him just explore it while I was just snuggling in her breast

I could help it…my 'partner' was hardening

"AHHHHHHH" Amu screamed then threw random things at me

I easily dodged them and grabbed bother her wrist with on hand

I want her…I need her

I kissed her passionately but urgently

My hands moved on its own and tugged her towel till

_Knock Knock_

Dammit, not now

Amu snapped out of her trance pushed me out

I moved letting her let me

Then she FULLY closed the door

I heard the showers go on and so I headed toward the door

I opened and it showed Emiko and Ai

I smirked

"well well, Cough, are you guys done with your business?" I asked trying not chuckle

Emiko turned red and nodded embarrassed clearly

Ai looked me straight in the eye with a smirk saying 'I heard the scream…what was going on? Huh?'

I frowned giving 'I saw her naked and we kissed that's all'

He laughed

I shut the door and I heard they're footsteps leave the door laughing together

I laid in bed then I heard the water stop

Amu walked out in a nightgown

She was red even in the moonlight I could see it

I smirked as she laid down next to me with her back toward me

"Are we going to continue?" I asked

…

She gave me the silent treatment, again

I wrapped my arms around her

I leaned my head toward her ear, "you cant stay mad at me for to long, can ya?" I whispered seductively

She tossed the blankets at me and walked to the balcony

Oh great, shes pissed off. I looked at her

Her smooth silky hair flowed in the wind. She then ran out with a coat an her bag.

I followed her

She finally stopped on the shore of the beach

She looked into her bag and grabbed a book and a pen and swiftly wrote words

I watched at the distance

I saw Tenshi, Emiko, Keiko, and Mitsuki walked toward me with Boyo, Yu, Maroo and Ai

Suddenly, Amu stops writing and breathes

She holds up 2-fingers

Red rose's group widens it eyes

My band are confused

She opens her mouth and sings as she clicks a button and music started

**Jikan yo Tomare**

**By: AZU feat. Seamo**

**(yea) Kimi sugosu toki atto iuma**

**Kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban**

_**Hanaretakunai kaeritakunai**_

**Toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai**

_Terekakushi na serifu mo_

_Mitsumeau shunkan mo_

_Anaya to iru jikan mo_

_Tarinai kedo_

_Saishuu densha miokuru made_

_Nigiri shimete kureta te_

_Saridenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo_

_Otogibanashi nara sugu ni anata no iru asu e_

_Yukeru no ni …_

_Everytime everyday everything…_

_Kotoba ni sinecure mo_

_Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho_

_Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_

_Futaridake no jikan wo kamisamatomete yo…_

**Jikan yo Tomare kono **_**mama**_

**Boku no tatta hitotsu no**

_**wagamama**_

**Dakedo sore wa kanawanaikono**

**Modo kashisa **_**tsutaetai**_** yo**

**Ishi nishi tatta nijuu-yon jikan**

**Sore dake are **_**motto motto**_

**Mitsukeru yo **_**kimi no ii toko**_

_Kondo itsu aeru no?_

**Nando mo ittara shitsukoku**

**Omowaresou**

**Fuan to kibou **_**hanbun zutsu**_

**Kono omoi wa kawaranai **_**tabun **__**zutto**_

**Kimi wa boku wo dou smuttier no ka?**

_**SO ON…**_

Her voice was so … so beautiful

How come they never sing this type of songs?

"Hey, how come you guys never sing these types?" I asked

"Because, When Amu sings this stuff she…she cries…her, family" Keiko said sadly

I looked at Amu and I saw her tears

I walked toward her, kneeled, and hugged her

" Its okay to cry. Crying shows your feeling, not that your vulnerable, but you" I whispered into Her ear as she nodded and laid her head on me

"Lets go to sleep, Kay'" I said as she nodded again

I picked her up bridal style and went to the hotel with her sleeping now

In our room I layed her on the bed and held her closely

Blankets covered us both

"I-I love you…Amu" I said blushing for the first time, seeing my feelings

"Ikuto" Amu said in her sleep

Soon I slowly fell asleep

Together We slept peacefully

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~++~**Emiko: **HOW CUTE!!!!!!!

**Amu: **Thank you, Emiko-nee-san

**Emiko: ***Smiles* your welcome…IM TIRED I WROTE THIS ALL NIGHT! HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW OR I WONT CONTINUE….at least 5 viewers or no story!


	5. The Date is Set

**Emiko: **Okie, I noe I havent updated in…ever! But don't be mad…I don't have much time….okie that's a lie….but I love reading other ppls stories and I go on gaia all the time… Is a fun game…its . If u make one or have one already add me….Name: Nekomimi-Chii_Nya_

Then I have track…and tests(I think my teacher hates me!)…and yadda yadda…ill get on with the story!

**Amu's POV**

_Beep…beep_

What the heck?

I heard a slight click then my eyes flustered open

I saw Ikuto looking at me. He frowned

"your a lot cuter and quieter in your sleep, you know that?"

"no, but thanks for telling me" I said a little irritated

He got up and was already in his normal clothing

I sighed and got up and got my normal clothes and went to the bathroom to change

…

I got out in a few minutes.

I was walking out blushing because of the bathroom accident that happened yesterday, and the other stuff…

Ikuto was by the door hands in his pockets, head down like he was looking at the floor, and one leg on the door while the other one supported him.

"girls take a long time to change you know that?"

I twitched, "SHU-"

The door slammed open. Ikuto groaned in pain behind the door

"AMU YOU'RE AWAKE!" Emiko yelled still unaware of Ikuto

I laughed as hard as I could

She gave me a look like "(o.o)?"

I couldn't show because I was clutching my stomach

"ah, where Ikuto-kun?" she asked

Ikuto groaned louder this time

"ooh" she said and moved the door back, she smiled " v(^-^)^ "…"Hi Ikuto-kun!"

"hi" he glared at Emiko…

"umm, ill be leaving…BYE AMU!" she dashed out scared by Ikuto

Ai arrived and sighed, "thanks Ikuto…." he glared at Ikuto, who was slowly trying to move.

"your "sweetheart" just used her strength and crushed me against the DOOR! That crazy chick nearly killed me!" he said

I laughed with Ai

"sorry Ikuto-kun" we heard a voice

Iall of us looked out the door and saw Emiko sitting next to the door, she was overreacting, she was crying and drawing imaginary circles with her fingers. Her knees were tucked into her chest. She looked at me with a big chibi crying face

"IM SORRY!!!!" she yelled

We sweat dropped

"it's okay…Emiko-chan"

She cried more, "NO ITS NOT!" she cried, this time she was on the floor banging her fists to the floor and her feet did the same…

She had an Idea and got up and zoomed next to Ikuto…"I know! You and Amu can go on a date! Hmm, I think there's a restaurant near by!" she smiled

"DATE!?!?!"I yelled

She looked at me a nodded

Ikuto looked at Emiko and grinned, "fair enough" he said then looked at me, "wear something nice" he said and winked

Emiko smiled and it looked like there was a sun in her mouth, I mean it was BRIGHT!

I took out sunglasses and covered my eyes.

She closed her mouth. "sorry" she said again….she smiled lightly and said "Amu we can go shopping for your clothes!" she said in glee

"NO!" I shoot her a dead glare…

"Okie Amu, be ready by 2:00"

I sighed. Ai followed Emiko, who skipped away

"I like her" Ikuto said

I glared at Ikuto. "Shut. Up."

I looked at the clock. 12:56. I have about an hour.

I went to get ready….to go to the mall… THIS IS A DEATH WISH!

**Emiko: **I know its short, but I will be writing like this, so I can get in my schedules and write ^-^ I hope you guys liked it!


	6. The shop of Hell at the mall!

**Emiko: **YAY chapter 6! Enjoy!

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~I walked in dark demy jeans with plain pink tang top with a black vest, I wore brown leather boots, knee height, with giant gold hoops and a golden Gucci purse. Large sun glasses and a hat that covered my face

" like her style but who is she?"

I heard that all over

I met Emiko at the Mall doors tapping her red thin high heels against the pavement. Looking at her rhinestone real diamonds, ruby, emerald, and sapphire phone.

She looks at me with her large white sunglasses and her hair was used in a wig. Then her real pearl earrings shined in the sun and her white charm bracelets rang when she waved. Wore red caprice plaid shorts and red spaghetti strapped red top.

"Hurry!" she yelled

"why, its not like I wanted to come"'then why did you?"

"because if I didn't you'd use this and make me regret it in about a day or two

'humph, whatever. Lets just shop!"

We walked in. it was huge! It hade about 5 or 6 floors!

Emiko started without me.

"huh?!" I saw a little red spot and followed her…ran to her

"you walk fast in high heels, you know that!" I told her. Then I remembered she's an athlete

She sighed and went into an elevator. We ended up on the 6th floor.

It was elegant with crystal lights and so went to a place called 'pink cat'

They sold every elegant dresses from ones you can find in England with the big funky white wig and powdered face, those big fat dresses looking like they had a gaint butt. Then they had those short dresses that makes you look like a slut….well they had all types of dresses Emiko pushed me into a changing room…which by the way IS a room! A little lounge!

I tried on so many I think we tried on the whole store!

I walked out while Emiko was searching. Then I saw a beautiful dress!

It was black with a pink lining and a pink belt crossing it. A pink collar with a heart on the side with a big artist hat. It had a pink bottom layer then black leggings and pink high heels(look on my profile to find how the dress looks like! On the bottom where it says "Amu's Dress"

"Emiko! THIS ONE!" Emiko dropped all of the dresses she held and squealed when she saw the one I chose.

"Madam! Id like this one, the whole outfit!!" Emiko yelled

The cashier nodded and Emiko gave her card

"thank you for purchasing. Would there be anything else you'd like?"

"no thank you" Emiko took the bag an left

We walked into another store I think its called the "Blue strawberry"

We got all kinds of accessories. I got pink dangling earrings. Pink and blackish brown bracelets. And a gold necklace with a pink diamond encrusted as a heart in the middle while black and gold went around the neck. Last we bought a pink diamond ring with a blackish brown holder.

We also got bras, thongs, and underwear. Jeans: skinny, flare, and boot cut. And All the shirts you can get!

"can -pant- we -pant- go -pant- home -pant- now!" I asked. I mean we finished my shopping but she dragged me everywhere to see what they had.

"I guess so, nothings impressed me that much yet. So lets leave"

As soon as I got into the room Ikuto was watching T.V.

"so how did it go?" Ikuto asked not looking at me

"tiring!" I shouted

"well get ready for 7:00, sharp" he smirked

I looked at the clock. 5:59

Sigh I have about an hour

I took a shower and got out.

"oh dammit, I forgot my bags!"

I walked out but looked and made sure Ikuto wasn't looking and grabbed the bags.

When I was about to go in, Ikuto got hungry…

_Why does god have to hate me so much!_

"umm" he turned around

I rushed in the bathroom and looked at the time.

6:38

I sighed. I got dressed into my outfit with all my jewelry and such

I curled my hair and clipped my bangs on the top of my head, but made sure I hade a little puff.

I put my make up on. I looked at the clock again. It was 6:58

I put my shoes on and patted down my dress and made sure everything was in place.

I walked out the bathroom then I saw Ikuto. He was soo Handsome! And sexy and cute and hot!

~+~+~++~++~+~+~+~+~+**Emiko:** alright you guys have to wait for the next chapter! ^-^ so you have to find out how the date went next!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

5 reviews or the date wont happen!


	7. The Date Is A Mistake!

**Emiko:** Heya guys?! Miss me! AHAHAHAH JK! Well I hope you guys enjo this…I mean a lot we're saying they cant wait for the date soo I guess ^-^" I had no choice…ooh if you didn't like Amu's dress… sorry, I thought it was cute!

**Jade&Jewel:** she was to lazy to write before….

**Emiko: **SHUT UP! I wrote like 4 stories! Each for different stories! Gah, on with the story!

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto was wearing a tight black skinny jeans with a chained belt, white loose buttoned shirt, unbuttoned, sleeves unbuttoned also, with a black shirt under. He had a cross earring and chained necklace. He also wore black gentle men shoes..(sorry I don't know what most of the clothes are called….but they look hot !)

He smirked, I sighed I knew what was coming, "Amu's don't you look cute today" then I blushed…know this would come (a/n: aww you ruin the fun!)

"sh-shut up! If I didn't Emiko would kill me" I stuttered

I heard a slight cry, Emiko came bursting through the doors

" IS THAT WHAT NEE-SAN THINKS! WAHHHHH!!!! AND I WAS JUST SETTING UP THE DATE OF YOUR LIFE!" she yelled then looked at me and Ikuto, "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WEARING!" she yelled

"what we bought for the d-date" I stuttered and blushed, feeling Ikuto's smirk.

"Oh we where doing that for the date? I just did it to get you some cuter clothes" she said cluelessly…

"W-WHAT! I SHOWED THIS TO THAT PERVERTED COSPLAY CAT GUY, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET RAPED THE WHOLE TIME!" I screamed as Emiko sighed and gave me '-_-' emotion

She pulled ear plugs out of her ears

"okay now we gotta change them….well Ai give Ikuto all he needs" She said as Ai dragged Ikuto away

"Great lets get started…you don't need this make-up!" she rubbed my face down

"nor this and this and THIS!" she shouted as I was striped from my clothes…

"All you need is this" she said smirking…I'm not liking were this is going

Before I knew it I was in a bathing suit…It was a tiny Blue bathing suit. It only covered my tits!! WHAT WRONG WITH MY SISTER! IS SHE TRYING TO GET ME RAPED BY IKUTO?!

My bottom was boy shorts. Both where blue but my boy shorts had "Meow" on it with a blackish blue kitty in the front left bottom edge. My straps are thin with the covering having a matching midnight cat.

I had my hair in a half pony tail with my bangs pulled into a puff. I slipped on my midnight sandal.

"TA-DA! LOOK!" Emiko said as I went to the bathroom. Okay I admit I looked cute but I FREAKIN LOOK LIKE A SEDUCING TEEN! FREAKIN MEN WOULD WORSHIP AT MY FEET!

"I LOOK LIKE A SEDUCING TEEN" I blurted out then grabbed a towel and cover my body

"well someone's getting conceded" Emiko whispered with a fake pout then smiled, "Alright, its time to go to the date!"

I walked out the door and saw Ikuto in swim trunks. He had the matching out fit as mine

I blushed and turned around after seeing his 6-pack!

"do you like my body?" he asked getting cocky, but I knew he knew what I was thinking

"I-in y-you-your dr-drea-ms!" I shouted not looking at him

_BANG!_

"CAN YOU BE PERVERTED WHEN WE AREN'T HERE OR WHEN YOU GUYS ARE AT YOU DATE!" Emiko and Ai shout together holding pans

"no" Ikuto replied

I groaned

"this date is going to be a pain in the ass" I thought out loud then covered my mouth

"aww im hur-"

_Bang_

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

"OW I AM HURT! DAMMIT ILL STOP!" he shouted as I giggled

" Emiko, can you guys come with? " I asked as Emiko nodded and grabbed Ikuto's hand and left the hotel heading toward our destination

I stopped where are we even going?

_Smack_

"you idiot, you guys don't even know where your going!" Emiko shouted while Ai was catching up…

They were in they're bathing suit Emiko wore a plain bathing suit like mine, except hers covered more of her body.

I got irritated

"HOW COME YOURS COVER YOU MORE!" I shouted as Ikuto looked at Emiko

"THAT'S LIKE WEARING TWO DIMES AND A CORN CHIP!" Ai shouted as Emiko blushed in irritation and embarrassment

"shut up!" she yelled as she walked, "follow me" she stomped off

We followed her and didn't say a word, we were to scared

We got to a little beach restaurant

"THE BEACH! FINALLY!" Emiko shouted, her mood brightened

"ya, it beautiful" Ai hugged her from behind, Emiko turned red

"perv." she whispered then held he arms lapping them over Ai's

"aww" I said on accident

"shut up!" she blurted, "Ah! WE'LL GO TO THE BEACH FIRST!" she shouted, "THEN TO WE WILL EAT!"

We nodded

We were on the shore. Emiko put down the bags. She set up a volley ball court, placed the towels down, set the umbrella, then put sun block on Ai as Ai did the same to Emiko. She passed the bottle to me.

"your suppose to put it on Ikuto, then Ikuto puts it on you, dummy" Emiko said

I blushed and put the sun block on Ikuto

"aww my strawberry is shy" he said as I chucked the bottle at his head

"perverted idiot"

Once I did Ikuto Emiko came up to me and smirked

"you cant swim with a towel" she said and yanked my towel. I was about to faint

**Emiko: **AHAHAHAHAHHA you guys aren't at the date yet! Well not the spicy part XD

READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Too Much to handle!

**Emiko: **^-^"…

**Jade&Jewel**: …? Whats wrong?**Emiko**: im scared….

**Jade&Jewel: **O.O why?!

**Emiko: **SOME OF MY FANS WHERE THREATNING ME XD! -cough cough- Amuto-4eva…Sakuita…Aznprid3x3...and everyone else who reviewed me saying im mean ! I just wanted you guys chu wait! Ahahahah im sorry! BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! You guys were so looking forward to the date that it was going to be a little 'WTF' moment ^-^! Ahahah I cant wait for you guys to review this one…I hope I don't get killed ! OOH AND Amuto-4eva, I noe you'll find sumting! Your stories AWESOME! If you stop I will hunt chu down then….STAB YOU WITH A PENCIL! But not any pencil…a sharp pencil MWAHAHAHAHHA! XD!

**Amu's POV (as always ^-^")**

HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHI- (a/n: I say this all the time XD)

I tried to cover my breast…then my face, completely red, yes it is!….wait FACE OR BREAST!?!?!?! WHICH IS WORST!!!!!!"DAMMIT! WHY DID I WEAR THIS?!" I yelled

Emiko glared at me, "Because if you didn't I'll taunt you for the rest of your life!" she said grabbing my head, putting her fist and then rubbed my head with her hands…IT HURT LIKE HELL !

"AHHHHH OW OKAY IM SORRY!" I cried with a red lump about 3 feet rising from my head.

Emiko looked at Ai, the Ikuto, and then me…

"AI LETS GO swimming…OH AND IKUTO! YOU NEVER PUT SUNBLOCK ON HER!" she snickered and left.

Ikuto came to me with sun block bottle in his hands

I glared, "if you touch me with that crap and make an excuse for sexually harassing me, then im telling the cops"

He fake pouted, "bu-bu-but you look so cute" he faked a stutter then smirked…ooh how I wish I could just yank those lips off and put it in his-never mine ^-^…I would never get that close

He walked to me

Closer

And closer

…(a/n: it sound like a horror movie XD)

I turned around not wanting to face him. Did I mention that I was blushing. I even heard Emiko say something, "Hurry up Ikuto, Amu's already getting sun burnt!"

I felt something cool hit my back…o.o'

"nani?" I looked at Ikuto who was rubbing me with his usual face, bored…well besides smirking…

"what, I'm doing what I'm suppose to do…what were you thinking pervy ichigo cosplay singer?" he smirked…there goes his other face

I glared then yelled, "shut up!"

Once he finished he told me to turn…

"NO YOU PERVERTED OLD GEEZER!" I shouted (a/n: ahaha you're a geezer-pokes Ikuto-)

He chuckled, "what do you want to put it on yourself?" he whispered lowly but I couldn't hear it very well but I thought he said, "Me watching you touch your-" I thought, _Haha, I guess I heard it wrong_. he had with redness on his face, guess he was a little sun burnt or something. I pushed it away and began to put sun block on.

**Ikuto's POV (OMG SOMEONE NEW! I'm POV anyways^-^)**

I watch her put her sun block on…

_Boner…boner...boner!!!_

My 'buddy' was rising and was poking my trunks…it showed a lump there….

Ai laughed so hard when he saw it in that position! Emiko looked at him as if he where crazy, then Ai told Emiko. Emiko looked then laughed with Ai… I blushed a little because I didn't want Amu to see me like this!

Amu looked at Ai and Emiko with an eyebrow raised

_Pat. Pat_**.(- **I got this part from Jackthepumpkin, It's a BoyGirl thing…just in case you guys think its mine, its not…I don't like taking credit for someone else's work!)

I tried moving down. It didn't work…

So I sat on a towel with my knees to my chest…I hope she doesn't see it, was all I could think… but then again I always had this problem around her.

She shrugged and put sun block on her chest below her bathing suit

_Throbbing…throbbing…THROBBING! (-_okie this is mine_)_

I tucked my knees closer…

_Boing…boing….BOING! _(a/n: he uses a bad word next, not that I care, but just in case you guys do)

_DAMMIT THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! MY DICK WONT CALM DOWN! Amu wont stop rubbing herself with the sun block! IT'S LIKE SHE'S DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!_

"I gotta go to the bathroom" I said and ran to the restaurant, making sure no one saw me, especially Amu, and went into a stall….I looked at my 'excited friend'

"man ill probably have to tie a rope on him, then to my thigh" I sighed talking to myself

After not seeing Amu and thinking about my band, my hyper friend calmed down….finally

I walked calmly out of the restaurant with a few whispers about me.

I saw Amu just finishing putting on sun block on her face

She looked at me and smiled

I smirked

I came close enough to grab her by her waist and put my face close to her.

She looked like she would explode at any minute

"I-IKUTO! L-LET G-g-go of m-me!" she yelled embarrassed, but I didn't

Instead I lightly kissed her cheeks

She turned redder…can humans actually reach that?!

"D-D-DA-AM Y-Y-OU I-IKU-KUTO!" I was confused but I expected her to say 'DAM YOU IKUTO!' except you could actually hear it clearer.

I chuckled, this girl is so fun to be with

"come on let go swim" I told her but she just stood there

"u-uuhm…I d-don't want to" she said

I questioned her, "why not"

She whispered quietly, "cant. Swim" was all

I chuckled a bit more.

"ill teach you" I asked as she nodded then frowned after I said, "under two conditions, first, you have to kiss me on the lips, tongue and two….its my way" I said then she furiously shook her head. All you could see was fast moving red and pink. I laughed

"EMIKO TEACH ME HOW TO SWIM!" she yelled then Emiko gave her..

"Nu uh! Ikuto's teaching you!" she said

"YOUR TOTALLY GETTING ME BACK BECAUSE OF THE BATHING SUIT INSEDENT!" Amu yelled embarrassed, she sighed, "fine" I smirked in victory

"lets star then shall we?" I asked her

**Emiko: **DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen next?! We don't know! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY!

**Amuto-4eva, Sakuita, Aznprid3x3: READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Swimming lessons

Emiko: **YAHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi everyone! ^-^ is everyone ready to read the 8...I think o.o? idk but I forgot…im to tired to go and look at the chappy! IM LAZY !!! ;~~;**

**Anyways I would like sum of my reviews to read ****"****New Girl****" ****by BrOkEnBeYoNdRePaIr1097(Chikane) and also Zerochance321's story '****My Appreciation' they're both really great and they deserve more reviews D:! xD but seriously, if ur not busy then why don't you go look them up and read it! ENJOY MY CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu's POV**

"UP AND DOWN UP AND DOWN! AMU, HOW HARD IS IT!!" Ikuto yelled

"WAHH I CANT DO THIS! IT HURTS TO MUCH!!!!!!!!!" I cried

"ALL YOU DO IS HAVE TO PADDLE YOUR ARMS!" he yelled back (A/N: u guys r nasty..I noe wat u were thinking -.-)

"BUT MY ARMS AND LEGS HURT!!!!!!!!!!" I replied back…we've been saying this for the past 10 minutes

We were in the deeper end since Ikuto was taller he was able to stand perfectly, if I tried I would drown. Ikutos hands where holding my waist, making sure I didn't drown. I was blushing already, then he decided to move his hands up my body! His hands felt the side of my breast…

"PERVERT!" I screamed out of habit and slapped him in the face

Ikuto gave me the irritated look

Then his hands went ontop of mine. His hand grabbed mine and then he moved his hand up and down like how he showed me before.

"get it now?" he said a little irritated still.

I nodded a little embarrassed.

"umm, thanks" I said hiding my face with a big blush. While he was rubbing the spot where I slapped him in the face.

I felt Ikuto smirk then I started to swim back to shore…a big current sucked me into the deep waters and pulled me under.

"Ikutoooo" my voice was drowned out by the water going down my throat.

I looked side ways seeing some dark blue hair in the crystal blue water

I relaxed a little…then passed out.

…

**Ikuto's POV**

I smirked, knowing that she said sorry to me, I knew she was having a soft spot, a great time to tease her.

I guess she read my mind or something because she started to swim like a fish with a hungry shark after her. I swam away from the shore and laied on top of the water. I laughed that was then covered with the voice of Amu screaming my name.

I looked around the water. I saw Amu's Pink locks being ready to cover by the waters.

I dove down and swam to get her. I grabbed her and held her closely. I looked at her face

_Amu, don't close your eyes…please just look me._

Her eyes slowly closed

I pulled her to shore.

I looked at her

Listening to her heart beat., it's rate when slowly than usual slowly going slower and slower.

I clenched my teeth…I didn't want to do CPR on her… she would hate me…but im saving her life…

Whatever I have to do it!

I pushed her heart 3 times and pinched her nose and blew into her mouth

Doing it over and over again

"Amu, wake up!" I cried, tears started forming at my eyes

I did it probably over 20 times now?

I laid on her stomach…just hoping she would wake up… my tears where unbearable…

One by one they fell onto her beautiful toned skin. I picked her and hugged her closely

Ai and Emiko arrived…Emiko tore down and began to cry

Ai was embracing Emiko, but I know he wanted to cry to, but he didn't show…

"I love you Amu, please don't leave" I said knowing it was to late…

**Emiko's POV**

_Cough, cough_

We all stared at Amu in Ikutos hands

She started to cough water out

"Amu!" I yelled and more tears began to form

Probably because I was happy to know she wasn't dead

"Hi Emiko" she said and smiled warmly….I thought I would have never saw that smile again

"baka…" was all Ikuto said with tears streaming his face and onto Amu's

He held her tighter…me and Ai left slowly then we ran for it….it was either us making ourselves leave…or Ikuto making us leave….Ikuto was more scarier…

We went back to the restaurant and cried a little then we chatted

**Amu's POV**

I started coughing…

_Flash back_

I heard my mother! I SWEAR I DID!

"Honey, look at that boy…He saved you and crying….Ive talk to his mother up here…she said ever since he was 7 he stopped crying. Look at him and listen…"

I went closer to Ikuto holding my body that was turning blue

"I love you Amu, don't leave me" I was shocked

"MOM I NEE-"

"Go back to him, to your love"

"MOM HE IS NOT MY LOVER!" I yelled to late for her to hear.

_End_

"Amu!" I heard Emiko's voice with tears of joy replacing her swollen eyes

"Hi Emiko" I said and smiled warmly

"baka….." Ikuto said as I felt tears falling onto my face

Ai and Emiko left us as Ikuto clutched me tighter to him

"Ikuto, I-"

He planted a kiss onto my lip

I closed my eyes and enjoyed it

His lips soon left mine

I opened my eyes to see his midnight eyes

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw her Golden Orbs open with her face scatted with pink

"I thought I would never see you again" I said and hugged her again, but this time, she hugged me back, knowing she was alive and not just a dream

"I would never leave" she said

…

"Ikuto would you mind letting me go?"

"whyyy, I just saved youu, what do I get in return"

"umm, since it was my life…anything" she said clueless

"hmm, _anything_?" I asked

She turn red, "NO PERVERT!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI, NASTY RAPIST!!!!" she yelled at me and repeatedly hit my chest

I smiled and laughed

She stopped and looked at me, with a little pink on her cheeks

I thought it was cute

It was then my turn to blush

Amu looked at me and smiled

She got out of my grip and bent down and kiss me

"thank you" she said then her stomach growled

"you just cheated death and now your hungry?" I said between laughs as Amu covered her stomach and blushed

I got up and held her bridal style and went to the restaurant with her screaming at me to let her down, always replying 'no' to her she began to hit me, her hits weren't painful to me, especially against my chest.

We sat with Ai and Emiko when we arrived at the place and the ordered, talking and eating, we had a great time….

Once we were back at the hotel I got ready to sleep.

Amu was already in bed and asleep, shes had a rough day

I laid down and hugged her closely, _don't leave me again_….

I went to sleep with a smile waiting for the next day…


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! PLZ READ IMPORTANT! GOMEN!

**Im sorry all! But I will be making a fresh new start! I will be deleting all of my stories! Ill probably keep 2 or 3. I really don't know. I really have bad comments so I wont be writing, but that's not it. I want to show everyone that I have gotten better. Name 3 of your favorite stories. I will choose the 2 or 1 most common and keep those, but the others have to go. I AM SOO SORRY! GOMEN GOMEN!**


End file.
